Tell Me A Story
by jmandina
Summary: When Beast Boy can't handle his jealousy towards Raven's new boyfriend what happens to their friendship?


Beast Boy groaned from the kitchen table as the other Titans paced the front room impatiently, he could see Cyborg fidgeting with his shirt while Bumble Bee scorned him for pulling on his collar too much. It was the second Friday of the month, and that meant a night out with Titans East. It had started about six months ago due to Bee and the Tin mans relationship. Robin jumped at the idea of these "team building" outings, not that Beast Boy believed it was really building the team up but more of a repetitive nuance.

At first it was nice having Speedy along with Mas y Menus to ruff around with, but now all it did was get on his nerves and usually found any excuse to get out of it. However due to Star's persistence, he was forced to go along this time. She had insisted that they go do the 'clubbing' and because he went every weekend it was important that he become their guide for the evening. Darn his soft spot for clueless aliens.

"Dude, what in the world is taking so long?" the green Titan groaned as he rubbed his face with annoyance.

"The girls are having a hard time getting ready." Robin replied form the couch.

This caused Speedy to scoff from beside bird boy, he ran his hands through his hair and muttered, "Girls. I swear, they are so high maintenance. Both of them are super hot, so I doubt that anyone will be looking at their hair or makeup. I mean come on their bodies are so-ouch" He was cut off by a sharp bunch in his arm from his leader as she hissed, "Stop being a perv." This made the changeling chuckle at his misfortune.

There was a swooshing sound as Mas y Menus raced from the kitchen to the front room creating a pile of food for the evening. Due to being the youngest they weren't old enough to tag along, so Robing gave them the a-okay to wait at the tower for them. Cyborg took the opportunity to stop the two and run thorough the "rules of the house".

Beast Boy felt his patience run thin, he stood from the table and yelled, "Well if they aren't here in five minutes than I say we go without them. I am missing out an a hot date tonight to do this so-"

He was cut off by the sound of the common rooms door opening, he looked over and his jaw dropped to he floor. There standing behind Starfire was a very well done up Raven, her makeup was done perfectly and her hair was half way pulled back and curled. The black strapless dress that she had chosen to wear was skin tight and cut off just above the knee. It was reveling more than she usually chose to show and he felt his knees shake as she walked towards him. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. The sound of her heels hitting the floor sounded like music in his ears.

"Don't get you're uniform into a bunch Beast Boy, we're ready." she bit. Her lavender sent hit him like a tone of bricks and he felt his mouth run dry.

He coughed slightly and found his voice as he stated, "Geez Rae, you look-"

"Amazing." A smooth voice said from behind him. Beast Boy closed his eyes and fought back the growl that had formed in his throat. Aqualad moved past him and embraced Raven into a warm hug, she smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead. The green Titan had to fight back the urge to throw up.

Aqualad and Raven had been dating for the past four months. They had really hit it off one Friday night and the rest was history. It was right around that time that these Friday night outings had became so unbearable. Something about spending time with Titans East really got under his skin and he hated it, and he hated seeing these two the most.

"Well we better head out." Aqualad said as he moved so that he arm was draped around Raven's shoulders. Raven nodded as she leaned her head against her shoulder causing the green Titan to fight back another growl.

Beast Boy really didn't know what it was about his aquatic team mate that caused him to get hot and flustered, but every time they went anywhere together they were at each others throats, and it looked like tonight wouldn't be any different. Without thinking he spat, "Well now that we have fish boy's permission, I guess we can go."

Aqualad's eyes narrowed at his harsh words, his grip tightened around his girlfriend as he hissed, "Thanks. I'm _so_ happy I have the house pet's seal of approval."

The changeling raised an eyebrow at his harsh words, he opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Robin's stern voice. "Let's keep tonight civil you two."

Beast Boy scoffed and shot his leader a devious smile, "Don't worry, we are just kidding around. Right fish brains?" He proceeded to punch Aqualad in the shoulder a little harder than he should have forcing him to cringe in pain.

Aqualad gritted his teeth and muttered, "Yeah. Right." This caused the green bean to smile and walk through the door without any other words about the subject. He could hear Raven's hushed voice as she spoke to her boyfriend about what happened but Beast Boy chose to ignore it. It was going to be a long night, might as well get it over as soon as possible.

-

The changeling swirled his whiskey around his glass as he sat at a large booth in the corner of the club. The music blared into his sensitive ears and he couldn't tell what song was even playing and he couldn't care one bit. As he took another drink of his alcohol he winced slightly as his throat burned. In all honesty he wasn't much of a drinker, but drinking just seemed so right tonight.

He was alone, not that that was anything new. Cyborg and Bee went to the bar to get more drinks while Star and Robin had hid away about an hour ago to have some 'alone time'. Those two couples didn't bother him as much as the one that was dancing in front of him. For whatever reason Raven had agreed to dance with Aqualad after he had badgered her about it for a long time. To his surprise the goth had agreed to do dance, it frustrated him that the fish man was able to pull her out of her shell. He thought he was the only one who could, and he didn't like the fact that she had accepted him so easily. He knew that it was stupid to feel this way, but he just couldn't help it.

As the music played Aqualad pulled Raven close to whisper into her ear causing her to smile. Beast Boy couldn't hold back the growl that rumbled through his whole body and was thankful that he was alone. Being this way towards the couple was embarrassing, epically when he was caught in one of his outbursts. He wished he was at home already so that this terrible day would just end.

"Hey there green man, having fun with your jealousy?" Beast Boy looked up to see Speedy as he sat down across from him and propped his elbows on the table in order to lean in closer.

The green Titan narrowed his eyes and spat, "I'm not jealous."

Speedy scoffed, "Yeah okay." Beast Boy slammed his glass down onto the table with frustration, the action caused Speedy to jump slightly and raise his hands in defense. "Okay okay, your not jealous."

"Damn right." Beast Boy muttered in response as he looked back to the couple on the dance floor. Raven now had her arms wrapped around Aqualads neck as they swayed ever so slightly to the music. He couldn't help but wonder what her touch felt like, if she was soft and smooth just like she looked or if she had an unexpected roughness about her. Roughness was great, but he hoped that she was smooth. Smooth and gentle.

The changeling jumped when Speedy cleared his throat causing him to look back to him in surprise. "So if you aren't jealous, then I have something for you." Beast Boy could only watch as Speedy waved his hand causing two very attractive girls to walk closer to them. A large grin grew on the archers face as he said, "This is Candy and Lanna."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as the two girls slid into the booth, the one named Candy scooted closer to him began to run her hand up his leg seductively. The green Titan could only look over to Speedy who had his face buried into Lanna's long neck as she let out small giggles. "Uh, what-"

Speedy rolled his eyes and looked up to him as he bit, "Candy over there has a thing for superheros, and you know since you aren't taken or anything, I said I'd introduce you two."

The changelings throat began to run dry as Candy's hand inced closer to the hem of pants, "I-uh don't know what to say." he said honestly.

"Shh then don't say anything." Candy whispered into his ear, he could smell the alcohol on her breath as she spoke. "I just love the color green. It's such a turn on." Beast Boy's whole body erupted into goosebumps when she ran her free hand through his hair. Her hands were rough and her nails scratched his scalp.

"Thank you?" he whispered in response. She began to kiss along his neck earning a small moan to form within his throat. He was slightly frustrated at how turned on he was with this girl, no matter how much he wanted to fight it the whiskey was finally hitting his system and clouded his judgment. His world was spinning.

"You know," Candy whispered into his ear, "My place isn't too far from here. Why don't we go so that the real fun can start." Her words sunk into him slowly as he realized what was happening. He looked over to Speedy for support but realized that he was already accepting the company from Lanna with ease. He then chose to look to the one person who always kept him grounded, the one person who always had some kind of power over him even when he was not in control of his action. He looked over to his Raven.

His ears dropped at the sight before him, Raven was in a deep passionate kiss with her boyfriend. His arms were wrapped around his waist while hers were around his shoulders. With every passing second his face grew hotter and hotter and his hands shook. This was begging to be too much and he could feel pain radiate through his chest, it was as if she had ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of him. His hatred was cut off by a nibbling sensation from his ear. He was pulled out of his emotional turmoil and was thrown into something completely different.

He pulled away from from her and turned to face her, her blue eyes priced in to his and he could see her pupils dilate. Without another thought he leaned in and planted a deep kiss onto her lips, she reacted and wrapped her hands firmly around his neck as she pulled him closer. She tasted like beer and regret but he pushed the taste back as he pulled her off of him and whispered, "Let's go."

A smile crossed her face and he scooted out of the booth and allowed her to lead him through the club and towards the exit. It didn't matter that he had already forgot her name, it didn't matter that he had absolutely no feelings for this girl, all that mattered was the need to be numb. And numbness is exactly what he planned to gain form her.

-

Beast Boy's footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway of the tower as he made his way to the kitchen. His clothes were thrown on quickly and he knew that there was a few viable 'love' marks left by his mistress of the night. He rubbed his head as his new found headache set in, deep down he regretted what he did. That girl was drunk and he took advantage of her just to feel numb. Now, he was wasted as well but that still didn't make it any better. "She wanted it." he muttered to himself in hopes to clear his conscious but to no avail. He only hoped that he would forget all of this in the morning.

The doors to the common room opened to revile a small light coming form the fridge. He opened his mouth to ask who it as but was cut off by Cyborg who turned around with a large well made sandwich. The metal man shot the changeling a small smile as he muttered, "Well it's about time you made your way home."

The green Titan nodded as he took a seat across from his best friend and buried his head into his face. A large groan escaped his lips as his head continued to throb. There was a chuckle from across him and it caused him to look up to meet a Cyborgs large smile. The changelings eyes narrowed as he bit, "Why are you even up? It's like 2 am."

Cyborg scoffed, "Titans East just left, apparently Raven and Aqualad took a long time to say their goodbyes." Beast Boy cringed, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He would have rather Cyborg tell him that Titans East fell from the sky and he had just came back from saving them.

But no.

Raven had taken a long time to say 'goodbye' to Aqualad. Even in his painful state he understood what that meant and it made him sick. The color drained from his face causing him to slam his head against the counter top and groan with frustration. "Next time, please just lie to me Cy." he growled into the table.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at his friends state. He sighed and turned to slam the fridge door causing Beast Boy's sensitive ears to ring. "That the hell!" the changeling yelled as he looked up to his best friend in annoyance.

"You need to grow up Beast Boy." Cyborg hissed.

Beast Boy shook his head in confusion as he asked, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter." the tin man spat. "There is no reason for you to act like this."

"Last time I checked you aren't my father so you don't get to delegate how I act." the green man hissed from his seat. His face had became hot with frustration and he shook his head, this wasn't how the night was suppose to progress. He was suppose to come home, get some food and pass out. Not start an argument with his friend over his actions from the night.

"Well I wouldn't have to delegate if you would act your fucking age." Cyborg yelled.

"I don't need this." Beast Boy announced as he made an attempt to stand from his chair, however he found the ground spin under him and caused him to stumble into the counter top painfully.

Cyborg sighed as he moved from his side of the table to help him back to his chair, the changeling fought his touch at first but accepted his help soon after realizing he couldn't do it one his own. Once back on his chair Beast Boy moaned at his own stupidity. "I'm sorry Cy." he whispered. "I just-I don't know."

"Look man, I want to feel bad for you, I really do." Cyborg whispered back. "I just can't. I told you that Aqualad was going to ask Raven out weeks before he did and you chose to do nothing."

"What was I suppose to do?" Beast Boy replied a little too harshly. "Huh? Please tell me, how I'm suppose to tell her how I feel when I don't understand it myself?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Look, just because you missed your chance with her doesn't mean you can act like an ass towards her boyfriend."

"I don't act like an ass." Beast Boy lied. The truth is he knew that he treated Aqualad unfairly, but he just couldn't help himself. It was just so easy to be a jerk, it was hard to be civil.

"Yeah whatever." The tin man replied. "All I know is that Raven and Aqualad had a pretty heated argument over it while leaving the club."

"They argued about me?" Beast Boy said in a small voice. "What-what happened?"

Cyborg shook his head, "I don't know, as soon as we got to the tower they took to her room. I just know it took a few hours till he would leave, and he didn't look too happy."

There was an awkward silence as Cyborg's words soaked into the changeling. He felt his stomach toss and turn at the information that was just presented to him. A groan escaped his teeth as he muttered, "I think I'm going to be sick."

His best friend knew what was coming next and moved the trashcan so that Beast Boy could empty his stomach safely. Throwing up wasn't even the most embarrassing thing that he would have to tonight, he knew that he had to talk to Raven and that was going to be worse than anything.

-

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door for what felt like the millionth time, his body ached and he wanted to do nothing more than go to his own room to pass out. If he didn't just promise Cyborg that he would talk to her he would have left along time ago, but no, here he was banging on the door of the girl who caused him to drive himself into this drunken state.

"Raven," he pleaded as he leaned his forehead against her door, the cool metal felt so good on his hot face. "Please Raven just open up."

He could hear her heartbeat inside of the room so he knew she was in there. There was no way she was still asleep with as loud as he was being so he didn't have to worry about that. He slammed his hand against her door again out of frustration, he couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. Or maybe he could. He was still pretty wasted.

"Rae, Raven, Rave, Rae-Rae, Ravey, Raven," he chanted. "Open up. Open up. Open up. Open-" He was cut off as the door opened causing him to stumble forward into her room. His face cringed as it made contact with her carpet, if he wasn't under the influence it probably would have hurt ten fold. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he rolled over onto his back and looked up to her. He stopped abruptly once he was able to get a good look at her, instead he felt his heart break.

Raven changed out of her dress and into a pair of spandex shorts and an over sized T-Shirt. Her hair was still curled but pulled all the way back, he could swear that her mascara was smudged and rubbed across her face. He crooked his head to the side and asked, "Have you been crying?" If he was sober he would have already known the answer to his own question, but alcohol made his stupider than he already was.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she kicked his form, "Get up." she commanded. He nodded and struggled to his feet, he almost fell a few times and had to use her slim figure as support. She cursed under her breath and reluctantly helped him, after what felt like forever he was supporting himself against her door frame. Secretly he had milked her help for all that it was worth, he was beginning to sober up but there was no need for her to know that.

"What do you want Beast Boy? It's 3 am." she bit.

"I-uh-I" he stumbled over his words not able to get over the fact that she looked so bad. "Are you okay?" he whispered as he moved his hand to push back a strand of hair from her face. She reacted instantly and slapped his hand away causing his stomach to sink.

"Stop it." she hissed. "Just tell me what you want so I can go back to bed."

His heart began to beat in his ears, if he would've known she was going to look so bad he would've prepared himself a little better. "Um" he started as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about tonight." he finally was able to slur out.

Raven scoffed, "You're drunk," her voice was harsh and had an undertone of anger. "and you obviously had a fun night." she pointed to the bite marks on his neck. His face turned red as he covered it up with his hand awkwardly. "You won't remember any of this in the morning so do us both a favor and go to bed."

She proceeded to try and close her door on him but he moved his hand and forced it back open. Luckily Cyborg had added sensors on her door after the first time he broke his foot trying to stop her metal door. "Come on Rae, I'm sorry." he wined.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Okay you're sorry. I get it." she growled. "Goodnight."

Beast Boy groaned and clutched his head. She always had a way of getting to him, and in his current state he was in now condition to win a fight with her. "Please." he pleaded.

"What do you want from me Beast Boy." she spat.

"Just tell me that it's okay." he choked, "Tell me that we're still friends." He kept his eyes closed for fear of his fury. He waited for pain but it never came, confused he opened his eyes and looked into his face. Out of all the things he thought he would see, he never expected to see tears on her face. His heart stopped as he reached out for her, "Raven what-"

She pulled away from his touch and whipped her face. "Just go." she pleaded. He didn't know what to do, his senses were telling him to pull her close to comfort her but his brain was yelling at him to leave her alone. He was conflicted, and he was sure that it showed. "Beast Boy please leave."

"What happened?" he said in response. "What's going on?"

She only shook her head and pushed on his chest in attempt to move him from the sensors of her door, although still tipsy he knew that he was stronger than her and used his strength to stand his ground. "Is it me?" he whined. "Did I do it, because if I did then-"

"It wasn't you." she whispered as she dropped her hands from him and backed away.

Then it clicked, "It was him wasn't it?" she didn't respond and chose to advert his gaze. "Did he hurt you? What happened Raven? What did Aqualad do?"

Raven shook her head and rubbed her face in frustration as she began to pace her room. He could hear her heart rate pick up at his questions but he ignored it. He ignored the anger that he could see rise in her and he focused on her sadness. Beast Boy moved from the door frame and took a step into her room without her permission, he allowed the door to close behind him cutting off his only chance of escape. "Raven." he said sternly. "Talk to me."

"You need to go." she bit out of anger. He didn't even flinch as he made yet another attempt to grab her, this time she wasn't fast enough and was forced to push him away from her. "Stop doing that!" her voice cracked with emotion and he shook his head.

"Just tell me what he did." he said as forcefully as he could. He could feel his anger begin to boil over, if he did hurt her Beast Boy really didn't know what he would do. Deep down he was positive that he would hurt anyone who hurt Raven, even if it was his own team member.

" _He_ didn't do anything." she spat from across the room.

He rubbed his aching head in confusion, "What-"

"It was me okay?" she yelled. There was an eerie stillness in the air as she just looked at him. He shook his head in confusion and made an attempt to open his mouth to respond but she cut him off, "I did this, not him."

"I-I don't understand." he whined. His world was spinning again from the confusion that this situation was causing. He was forced to sit down on her bed for support all the while staring at her pacing form.

"Aqualad gave me an ultimatum." Her explanation didn't help, if anything he was more confused. He could feel his face become hot with annoyance, not from her but from what was going on.

"What ultimatum?" he asked quickly. She was silent as she just stared him down. He could see tears that were still falling from her eyes and there was a crashing sound as he vanity broke in half. This was bad, and he knew it. Raven's powers were seeping out so whatever decision she had made tonight caused her a great deal of pain. His heart raced as he looked in to her beautiful violet eyes that held nothing but sadness for him. "What ultimatum Raven?" he repeated.

Her lungs drew in a deep breath and her voice was shaky, he could barely hear her but was able to make out her words. "He made me choose between you and him."

Beast Boy's ears rang with her words. "What?" he asked yet again. "I'm so confused." he groaned as he buried his face into his hands. He couldn't believe what was going on here, this would have been to much even if he was sober.

"Aqualad got fed up with the way you were acting around us. He told me that I can either keep my relationship with him or you, but not both." she explained harshly.

He looked up and met her gaze yet again, hot tears ran down her face as she just looked back at him. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour in attempt to comprehend what was going on, she was going to stop being his friend? Just like that? He looked away from her and tried to imagine his life without her and found that he just couldn't. Life without her his live was an empty void, he was nothing without her. Nothing. He felt like crying, like screaming and pleading with her to change her mind and stay friends with him, but who was he? Just some lone friend compared to her perfect boyfriend. All arguing would do is cause him more pain and self pity.

She then spoke so quietly that if he didn't have sensitive ears he would have missed it, "I chose you."

His eyes snapped back to her, "What?"

"I chose you okay?" she said louder. There was so much emotion in her voice that he flinched slightly.

His eyes widened at the realization of what she had just said. She had chosen him. Him over her own boyfriend. "Why me?" he finally managed to force out of his mouth.

"Because I'm obviously scared of my own happiness." she bit. He raised an eyebrow in her direction, he wanted to ask her to explain but knew what was coming. He knew Raven so well that he could time her outbursts before they even happen, even if he was drunk.

"He was perfect. He really was. He was patient, kind, gentle and he never made me do anything out of my comfort zone. When I was with him I felt so happy Beast Boy. The only time I felt this happy was when I was with yo-" she stopped and looked away from him awkwardly. "What is wrong with me? Why can't I just be happy, why do I always have to ruin everything?" she groaned and hugged herself. There was another crashing sound of something breakable next to him but he ignored it and kept his focus on her. "It could've been so easy." she whispered to herself, "I could've left with him tonight and had my own room at Titans East by morning. I'm so stupid."

"You aren't stupid." he whispered. She looked up and watched as he made an attempt to stand, he ignored the moving ground under him and stumbled towards her. "If it was meant to be then you would've chose him." he touched her arm gently and this time she didn't pull away.

His heart raced as her violet eyes watched him. Maybe it was because he was drunk, maybe it was because she had just picked him over someone she was romantically involved with but he couldn't help but feel love for the goth. It was stupid that it had taken so long but it didn't matter. He finally realized why he hated the fish boy so much and why he couldn't stand to see her with anyone else.

She was meant to be with him.

"But why did I choose you?" she whispered. "I don't understand why-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because he had taken the opportunity to kiss her fully on the mouth. Raven resisted at first but eventually accepted his touch and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist in order to pull him closer. He felt her hands move to his neck and his touch sent sparks down his spine, she was so soft. So soft and fragile.

His hands moved slowly moved his hand up her shirt as he felt his way through her body. She moaned slightly and it caused him to smile against her lips. This felt so right, so absolutely perfect. He decided that their closeness wasn't enough so he picked her frame up and allowed her to wrap her legs around his narrow waist without a second thought. Slowly he walked back to her bed and layed her down. His kisses began to trail down her neck and to her collar bone all the while causing her breathing to hitch at the action.

He wanted her.

So bad.

He moved his hand and tried to pull off her shirt but was met with her shaking head stopping him. He groaned as he pulled away from her.

"You won't remember any of this tomorrow." she whispered, he took note that her breathing was ragged and her pulse had skyrocketed.

"Yes I will." he whispered in response and tried to pull her closer but she resisted again.

"No you won't." he moved his hand to her face and stroked her check. In response she leaned into his palm accepting his touch. "You won't remember our conversation, or this kiss."

He looked into her violet eyes and wanted to argue with her but knew she was right. He had drank a lot and what was happening was going to be lost through sleep. "Then remind me." he finally whispered back. "Remind me why I can't stop looking at you when we are in the same room. Remind me why my heart races when we touch and why my legs feel like nothing when talk to me." he leaned his head against hers and took a deep breath taking her in completely. "Remind me why I love you."

She smiled and let a few tears fall from her eyes before nodding at his request. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her once more, her taste sent shivers through his whole body. "Stay with me tonight." she whispered as he pulled away again. "Please, I don't want to be alone."

"Okay."

-

Beast Boy groaned as the sun shone into his sleeping face, he rolled over in attempt to avoid the hang over that was soon to hit him. "Fucking whiskey." he muttered as he buried his face into his pillow. He sighed as the fragrance flooded his nose. "I love lavender." he muttered to himself. "It smells just like her."

His eyes instantly shot open when he realized what he had just said. Raven. This wasn't his room. His body sat up in the bed and he noticed where he was, he was in Raven's room.

"What the hell?" he asked as he looked around and saw her sleeping figure. He racked his brain in attempt to remember what had happened the night before, but came up short. His heart raced when he remembered that this was Raven. RAVEN. Like dating Aqualad Raven. Like throw you out window for just looking at her books Raven.

He needed to go. Now. As he threw his legs over the bed his sensitive ears caught her light groan, he looked over and noticed that she was now looking up at him with her perfect violet eyes. "Uh." he stammered not knowing what else to do.

"Good morning." she whispered calmly.

"Morning?" he asked with a slight tilt of the head. "What happened? Why am I here? Should I go ahead and apologize now or later?"

She chuckled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared across her face. And yet she never looked more beautiful. She smiled at him gently before she leaning forward and planting a sweet kiss against his shoulder. The simple act caused him more confusion and also caused his legs to feel like jello. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered into his ear,

"Let me tell you a story."


End file.
